


Felines at Work

by Megan_is_MIA



Series: Soulmates with Pets [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: (Not whole story yet, just adding 6 paragraphs each time till finished)





	1. Chapter 1

Otabek thought about his relationship with Jean alot. They were happy yes, but yet something was missing. They'd talked about it and Jean had expressed similar thoughts. They'd broken up temporarily but had found there wasn't any spark for either of them with different partners.

Duchess was not a happy cat right now. Her mate Estella was refusing to talk to her and her owner JJ was to busy to play with her. So she went for the next best thing: Otabek's leg. She pounced on his foot and quickly scaled his leg.

JJ heard his boyfriend's cries of pain and rushed downstairs to the kitchen to find up what was wrong "Beka! Are you ok?" He said. Seeing his cat stuck to his boyfriend's leg, he turned red and pried the cat off. "Sorry"

Estelle watched through the window with interest. There was a blonde boy climbing out of a window in the house across the street. She watched him jumped from the second floor into a bunch of bushes. A kitten jumped out of the window after the boy landing in his arms. Something about the kitten brought an itch up in Estelle's brain like something she'd forgotten.

Yuri was sick of his cousin's icky lovey-dovey behavior. Just cause Viktor had found his soulmate did not mean he could just invite the pig to live with them. Even worse now there were two dumb dogs! Two! He and Lila were outnumbered! Hence why he'd jumped out the window- he just wanted some space!

Lila had followed her owner out the window with similar feelings of exhaustion with the other occupants of the house. The new human and dog did not understand the meaning of personal space! The new dog was the worst thing though. It had repeatedly attempted to groom her with its huge, icky, drooly tongue.

Otabek let out a breath he'd not been aware of holding when Duchess was removed from his leg. He checked his pants for any permanent damage. Other then the almost unnoticeable holes the cat's claws had made, the pants looked fine.

Duchess purred happily in her owner's arms. She'd finally gotten the attention she wanted. Duchess couldn't help being so clinging it was in her DNA! JJ set her in the window seat next to Estelle and she leaned against the other cat still purring.

JJ returned to the kitchen where his boyfriend and pressed a quick peck to his cheek. "Sorry again about Duchess climbing on your leg Beka" he said apologetically. He pressed into his boyfriend's shoulder seeking some affection. 

Estelle licked Duchess's ears as they watched the blonde boy across the street and his kitten bolting away from the house chased by a silver-haired man and a giant poodle. A inkling of worry flickered in her mind for the kitten.

Yuri ran as fast as he could away from Viktor and Makkachin. "LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE SUFFOCATING ME WITH YOUR STUPID AFFECTION" he shrieked not looking back. He keep running until he was out of breath and had to stop to pant violently.

Lila curled herself tighter in her owner's pocket hoping they'd gotten away from the human and his oversized mongrel. She could hear Yuri breathing unevenly and was worried he'd hurt himself trying to get away.

Otabek raised a hand to Jean's hair and ruffled it lovingly. "I know it's not your fault. Don't worry about it" he said nuzzling the top of his boyfriend's head with his nose. His ears perked up at the sound of indistinguishable yells.

Duchess pushed herself closer to Estelle her ears pressed against her skull. The series of events that had just transpired in front of her was somewhat unsettling to see. The kitten needed some proper role-models not gross dogs!

JJ heard the yells as well and walked to the front door and opened it to see if he could find the source of the commotion. He could see their neighbor Viktor standing outside looking bewildered to say the least.

Estelle agreed with Duchess heavily. The kitten would benefit from having some positive (not to mention appropriate) female role-models in their life. She made a mental note to get acquainted with the kitten at the next available opportunity.

Yuri was finally able to stand up straight and breath evenly. He looked around and realized he had no clue where he was at all. In his desperation to get as far as possible away from Viktor he had ended up in the woods. 

Lila poked her head out of her owner's pocket and looked around. She'd never been out of the house and remembered Yuri's guardians had talking about getting her declawed and spayed. Something about her being a indoor cat. That wasn't true- she wasn't an indoor cat she was a lioness!


	2. Chapter 2

Otabek watched his boyfriend through the window trying to comfort their distraught neighbor Viktor. Although admittedly he didn't particularly like the way Nikiforov was clinging onto Jean he didn't interfere. He eyed the clock and let out a yell of surprise. He needed to get to work soon!

Duchess looked lazily up and yowled in alarm. Unless she didn't understand the human time telling device she was most definitely late for her care-giving appointment. She nudged Estelle urgently trying to get the Russian Blue's attention.

JJ succeeded in calming Viktor down, unfortunately now the Russian man was clinging onto him like an infant. The problem that was plaguing Viktor was that apparently his nephew Yuri had snuck out of the house. JJ finally managed to get free of the Russian by promising to go look for the runaway teen.

Estelle growled at Duchess's pestering and looked to see what the fuss was for. Once she knew she was just as panicked as the Ragdoll. She jumped from her perch and bounded down the stairs towards her owner. She kneeled Otabek's leg urgently.

Yuri started walking through the woods looking for some sign of trail markers. He could've sworn he’d been here before on some kind of outing with Viktor. He was starting to regret running away from Viktor now; what if he died in the woods before he was found?!

Lila was able to pick up on Yuri’s uneasiness and began purring in an attempt to calm the frantic boy’s nerves. Eventually it seemed to work as her owner’s posture relaxed and his footsteps slowed. In the distance she could hear faint barking.

Otabek gently scooped Estelle up and put her in a cat carrier he rushed to grab Duchess and put her in the carrier as well. Closing the carrier door he picked up the carrier and rushed out the door to his motorbike. Strapping the cats’ carrier down firmly he swung his leg over the bike and drove off.

Duchess still hated the motorbike despite how often she’d been on it. The only consolation she had was having Estelle with her as they rode across town to the hospital. Being a therapy cat was what she lived for, well that and getting groomed and lots of belly rubs.

JJ didn't have a chance to say bye to his boyfriend as he was still dealing with a upset Russian. Since he didn't have work today he decided he might as well keep his promise and go look for the runaway teenager. He didn't have much to go on except a vague description

Estelle enjoyed the motorbike rides her owner took her on, however she made an effort to comfort the unhappy Duchess whose fur had started to stand on end. Finally they arrived at the hospital and Otabek unstrapped the carrier from the bike and took the cats inside.

Yuri stumbled as he kept walking with Lila purring in his pocket. He misstepped and went crashing to the ground. He managed to hold in most of his cry of pain and gingerly got his feet under him once more. Now he could hear faint barking and his kitten let out a hiss.

Lila hissed some more at the approaching barking. It didn't matter to her that she was a tiny kitten she’d defend her owner from all dangers that threatened him! Big, small, cat, dog didn't matter to her. She jumped out of Yuri’s pocket and hissed some more.

Mocha had been minding her own business and playing with her owner when her sharp ears picked up the sounds of wolf barks. Immediately she made a bee-line towards the deeps of the woods. Her training as a search and rescue dog had kicked in.

Otabek walked swiftly up the hospital stairs ignoring the notoriously slow elevator. As he entered a waiting room a nurse nodded at him and motioned him to follow her. He followed her to a quiet room with a single sleeping patient. 

Duchess meowed softly hoping to wake up the sleeping boy. She nudged Estelle to join in with her. Soon both cats were meowing and the boy's eyes popped open. Once his gaze fell on her his face cracked into a huge grin.

JJ made his way into the woods. If the runway teenager- Yurio was what Viktor had called him- was as impulsive as Viktor said then the boy was probably in the forest's deeps. He caught sight of a husky burrowing its way through the trees as well.

Estelle jumped from the carrier when her owner opened the door. She landed nimbly on the bed and threaded her way up and nuzzled the sick boy's face. He giggled and scratched behind her ear. She pressed her face into his hand.

Minami loved it when the therapy cats visited. He'd been in the hospital for a while now, trying to get his leukemia treated. The treatment left him feeling very tired, but presence of the cats always cheered him up.

Yuri's blood ran cold as the wolf came out of the brambles. The beast's eyes looked ravenous and hungry. He looked around frantically for something to defend himself with finally settling on a sturdy looking stick.

Lila watched helplessly as the wolf jumped at her owner. She saw him try to ward away the monster with a small branch, before the creature snapped the stick in its powerful jaw and clamped down on her owner's leg.

Mocha pressed onwards when she heard the human scream. Finally reaching the distressed human she lunged at the wolf forcing it to let go of the boy and focus on her instead. The wolf jumped on her and there was a flurry of fur, teeth, and claws.


End file.
